The invention relates to a door module for a motor vehicle door as well as a method for the production of a door module for a motor vehicle door.
Various door modules for motor vehicle doors are known in prior art. For example, DE 199 44 965 A1 discloses a door module for a window regulator with guide rail. However, window regulators of this type have the disadvantage that the maximum so-called glass drop, i.e. the maximum hub of the window between the closed and open position is smaller than the distance of the deflection rolls of the window regulator. This problem was solved by the introduction of the window regulator without guide rail. For example, WO 2007/014822 A1 reveals such a window regulator without guide rail.